


Es Regnet

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer





	Es Regnet

Roderich let out another unhappy groan. 

Of course it had to rain when they were going out. The weathermen said that it wouldn’t rain, and therefore Roderich called Ludwig an idiot for attempting to bring an umbrella. So they had no umbrellas. Or jackets. And they were already sopping wet. 

“This is your fault.” He snapped, crossing his arms. His hair was sticking to his forehead. “I hope you know that." 

Ludwig groaned. "You’re the one who told me not to bring an umbrella.” He frowned and stopped, looking back at the Austrian, who was waddling behind him like a duckling so as not to get lost. 

“And when have you ever listened to me before?" 

The German huffed. He was getting wet too. But it seemed to bother him less. Roderich was shivering. And going on and on about Ludwig being an unprepared moron. 

Ludwig couldn’t deal with this nonsense anymore. 

He wrapped his arms around Roderich and pulled his body close, silencing his complaints with soft, cold lips. But mostly wet lips. 

Roderich inhaled sharply, and relaxed after a moment, his hands pressed against Ludwig’s chest, as if about to shove him back. But slowly they gripped his collar. 

"Idiot.” He mumbled when they pulled apart. 

“I’m taking you home.” Ludwig scooped Roderich up (the Austrian letting out an undignified squeak of surprise) and started walking back home. Errands could wait. “You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." 

As a wet Austrian was nowhere near as bad as a sick Austrian to care for.


End file.
